Normandy's Crew
by WriterMistress
Summary: Another follow up story originating at 'Born to Be Biotic'. The moment Sheperd finally meets the crew she will bond with for life. How do they react to a living legend?


Shepard's N7 training had been completed after a few years of intense missions and assignments. Ever since, Shepard felt content. Her biotics were the strongest on record for a human though she made sure not one of her CO's ever boasted it. Being a biotic in the N7 program had put her in the bad books of every other soldier there. Once they'd found out, they'd given her a wide berth and only ever interacted when they were required to by the mission parameters.

Thorn Shepard had hardened herself to the bias cruelty of non-biotics and let it pass her by. She was determined not to let it get in the way of her training. By using her years in the N7 program she had conditioned her biotics well. It took her far longer to tire from power usage.

She shook her head at herself thinking about how she once had trouble lifting a sandbag, now she could lift an enemy shuttle and propel it away with hurricane force. She could even manage to stop a shuttle midflight though that tired her out almost instantly afterwards; she had around a hundred or so burnt out amps to prove how much effort it took to accomplish acts like those without mentally breaking.

Her biotics weren't the only thing to improve, her firearms favourites of shotgun and heavy pistol were more effective now and she rarely missed. After all those years of training her heart had been hardened, especially after Akuze though the mention of it still stung as if the memory was fresh; she knew she would never fail anyone like she had them.

A video call had bleeped on her personal consol in her quarters one night. Turning she looked at it with mild interest. One click and she heard all she needed to; Anderson required her assistance on a vital mission. There was something else to it though, he had hinted at it in his message but nothing concrete. Anderson was always like that. Need to know only. She sighed, quickly typed back her acceptance and was left wondering about the rest of the details.

She had been called to become part of a crew for a new ship. Each crew member was the best at what they did. No one gathered a crew like that unless there was a damn good reason. There was something going on, it was not just an ordinary mission as Anderson had made it seem in his message.

Though, she did feel flattered that he had asked her personally to join him, to which she would always answer 'yes'. He was like a father to her; he had moulded her into who she was. She would make him proud.

Before everyone met formally, there was a gathering in the Alliance training room. The Alliance marines had arranged to have a night out but since most of them were banned from the bar because of a previous discrepancy, they had changed it to a sparring night.

There were rarely any biotics in the Alliance; Kaiden Alenko was one of the better and much luckier of the human biotics. His L2 implants would have made him a liability if he got more than just a headache from them. He was strong and one of the best soldiers in the Alliance, or so his file told Shepard as she sifted through the many candidates chosen.

Some of the guys challenged him only to then fall on their asses and get laughed off. One asked for a display so he was lightly tossed across the room biotically, landing behind an empty table. The Alliance doctor leapt forward, worried, when the marine popped up from behind the table and put his arms in the air as if he had just achieved something amazing. "That was awesome!" he cried to his friends and they all laughed.

A marine walked into the ring to challenge Alenko. He looked the stranger up and down. He had hidden his face behind his decorative hand to hand Alliance mask and light armour. The stranger said nothing but bowed slightly as was tradition and stood ready, a challenge. Alenko threw the first punch to which the stranger dodged easily returning one of their own with added biotic power, back handing Alenko to the ground momentarily.

Another biotic; he'd not expected that. He got up swiftly and prepared himself for a real fight. He didn't like using his biotics on living subjects so much but this one seemed to know what they were doing. Alenko leapt in again fists and legs moving faster than most could see. The stranger took a few of the weaker blows to compensate for dodging and returning the heavier ones. Alenko managed to grab hold of the stranger and hurled him to the floor.

Bending over him intending to pin him there, the stranger risked a lot by using a rare move called Nova, that few could achieve without years of training and patience. The Nova was let loose, an explosion of biotic power but causing the challenger's barriers to drop to do so. Alenko flew backwards off of his opponent allowing him free rein to move in. The stranger started to use more biotics and less actual physical strength.

Surprised at how powerful this marine was, Alenko was far more careful when attacking. Biotics in the Alliance were rare, but powerful ones? Could he be an L2 as well?

Just as Alenko grasped hold of the opponent's collar, he grabbed Kaidan's in return but twisted and flipped Alenko over his shoulder and onto the floor, knocking all the air out of him. The opponent pressed his knee into Alenko's chest and raised a bioticlly charged fist until Alenko tapped the floor repeatedly, he was beaten. The biotics died as the stranger moved away. He held out a hand and pulled him up, showing good sportsmanship. Alenko could see the bruising in some revealed flesh and identified slight twinges of pain as he moved; he was impressed that the stranger had lasted so long. He too felt like someone had rammed into him at lightspeed.

There were cheers and calls behind them as the marines clapped. The stranger bowed once more before removing their mask that had previously shown only a slit with violet eyes.

There fell a deathly silence when she took off her mask.

"I'm impressed Lieutenant. I felt most of those strikes and there's no doubt that I'll still feel them in the morning." She held out her hand to him, Kaiden hesitated then took it as some voices behind him whispered, 'Commander Shepard' and, 'survived Akuze.' She was startlingly beautiful even with the scar running through her eyebrow down across her face.

"It's an honour Commander." She gave him a short smile before moving away. It was by now common knowledge that Shepard was one of the most respected soldiers in the Alliance, which doubled with her Akuze reputation, was enough to make her famous everywhere she went where there were humans. Her biotics had only floated around as a rumour, until that moment.

Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau was sat in the corner of the room with some of the navigation team. He took a swig of his drink and gave a short salute to Shepard as she walked by. She gave a small controlled smile and continued walking. "Fraternisation's not usually your style Joker," chuckled one of them.

He raised an eyebrow, "it's not. Shepard's an amazing woman. It's hard not to admire someone like her." Many had gained hero worship where Shepard was concerned, he admired her yes but he was sure that someone like her wouldn't stoop to fraternising with crew members. Not that anyone would complain if she did...

Engineer Adam's elbowed Dr Chakwas and subtly nodded to where Kaidan was still standing, staring after the Commander. She followed his gaze and smiled slightly. "He's not like that Greg."

"Then what would you call it?" Kaidan managed to shake himself free of his stupor and moved to a table in a quiet corner of the room. Jenkins punched his shoulder and shared a laugh at his earlier position.

"Amazement," the doctor continued. "The Commander has quite the reputation for someone of her rank."

"You mean Akuze?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Her past maybe?" the doctor didn't answer, instead she'd let her eyes wander over to Alenko again who was pressing his fingers to his head, massaging it. She left her drink on the table and grabbed a few pills from her bag. She gave them a slight shake at Adams before making her way over to him.

Kaidan looked up at her approach and stopped touching his head. She handed him the pills. "Take two, it will dull the pain." He thanked her but as she turned away he called her again.

"Dr Chakwas, do you know anything about the Commander?"

"Other than the publicly known things? Not much." She slid into the seat next to him leant her head in one hand, her elbow on the table. "But that's not what you wanted to know was it?" she said, knowing the crease in his brow to be a sign of distress and not one caused by headaches.

He shook his head and popped two pills in his mouth before taking a swig of his drink.

"About her biotics."

"Ah," she leant back in her chair and waited patiently for him to explain.

He sat silently for a moment, thinking how best to word it. "She is only slightly younger than me, but I didn't see her in Brain camp."

"You never read that part of her history?" He shook his head, he had no reason to. She was a hero because of Akuze and for no other reason. He had heard of her biotics but hadn't looked into it.

Dr. Chakwas leant forward. "She came from a city on Earth. Nothing glamorous, abandoned with no parents, she turned to crime to survive. Apparently wanting to make more out of life she joined the Alliance when she was of age. That being after they took her off the streets at seventeen." It was only a brief summery but even so there wasn't much more detail than that. "She trained at the Alliance Academy for a few years until she was old enough to join the marines. They took biotics back then," she said watching pain ease on his face. His deep brown eyes softened slightly.

"Impressive for someone who never received much training at a young age. Is she an L2?" His eyes glanced at hers hopefully. She shook her head and held up three fingers. The frown was back; he thumbed his glass and stared at it intently. "How can she be so powerful? I thought that implant restricted the power outlet to make it safer."

Dr Chakwas shook her head and shrugged, "I'm not the kind of doctor that gossips about future patients. I have her files and all I will tell you is that she is unlike any human biotic on record. Patient confidentiality." She tapped the side of her nose. He nodded, still deep in thought but understood that she couldn't tell him anything more.

Karin moved to seat herself next to Greg again, glancing momentarily over at the Commander.

Shepard spoke to Anderson lightly remarking on her choice for wear. "You know I hate formal attire, sir." She smiled at him as she smiled at no one else. He held her upmost respect, having taken what she was and had watched her mould into what she became. He never lost sight of her progress, even then he commented on her N7 status.

"There was a reason they chose you for this mission," he said, taking a sip from his glass. Shepard had placed her mask on the table and had ordered something stronger. She held a vodka gimlet and swirled it absentmindedly as she thought about the reason for her being called.

"Speaking of which." She turned her striking violet eyes to bore into his.

He raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

"What is the real purpose for this mission, sir?" he held in a slight smile. She was not easily duped.

He placed his glass on the table again before continuing. "It is as I posted, Commander. You are helping oversee the maiden flight of the Normandy and its crew. Just perform as you usually would." He could see by the slight crease in her brow that she was still not satisfied with his answer. She said nothing however, knowing it wasn't her place to question orders openly.

Just as she got up to take herself elsewhere to brood, he waved her back. "Shepard, there is something else you need to know, that I didn't mention in the message." She looked at him with suspicious eyes at first until she studied his face. He didn't seem worried so perhaps it was about something normal for a change.

Wouldn't that be nice? A normal conversation? Unfortunately Shepard's life had a nasty way of making the simplest things difficult. It was as if some greater force was always steering her towards imminent destruction.

The thoughts evaporated to the back of her head when she sat back down and took a sip of her cocktail. "There will be a Council Spectre overseeing the Normandy's shakedown mission as well."

Shepard had the unpleasant near experience of snorting a cocktail. Instead she choked and replaced the glass on the table. She covered her unintended inhaling of alcohol well by coughing lightly although her face was slightly pinker than usual and her eyes watered a little. "What for?"

"It's of both turian and human construction, the Council wants to be sure it is being used to strengthen bonds, not weaken them."

"Who is the Spectre?"

"One of their best," he said just before Shepard's brain answered, _again? Everyone on this mission is 'the best' but why are they needed for a simple shakedown?_

"I see," she said taking another sip of her drink to calm the burning in her throat from the coughing fit.

"His name is Nihlus," he told her as she got up again; intending to leave properly this time. "Be nice Shepard, I know you don't like the Council but we're trying to build bridges through this mission, not break them."

"You know I have a habit of breaking things, right?" her words were meant to be teasing but her eyes held something darker. "The Council fears us, they're afraid that we're growing too powerful too fast." She turned from him. "I know some of them want to help us and treat us as equals and wish only good will." Her eyes looked somewhat sad as she glanced back at him. "But there aren't enough of them around yet."

"Then set an example for humanity. Nihlus sees potential, wherever it comes from." She downed the rest of her drink, gave Anderson a brief nod before walking away. Her mask was tucked under her arm as she let her mind drift.

Her eyes automatically sought out Alenko. Had she known he was also looking her way, she would not have looked up but now she saw him staring at her, she held his gaze as she walked.

What did they see in each other at that moment?

It was like the world froze, his bronze eyes delved deep into her. He saw something in this woman he had only seen once before as well as much else. It was in the way she carried herself, the way her eyes glittered when she truly smiled as she had when talking to Captain Anderson. She had a soft place in her heart that no one could see; her harsh yet beautiful exterior concealed every part of her kindness and compassion. Her narrow jaw line coupled with the light freckles on her nose and cheeks made her look so young yet her facial scar and violet eyes clashed with that image. They reserved so much past pain, the pain she hid from all others.

With the look of curiosity he was giving her she could not help but study him just as inquisitively. There was softness in him, as well as the strong and confident integrity that was extremely rare in the modern galaxy. This strength oozed from the way he held his head high and pulled his shoulders back. The softness may be his downfall despite how he held himself, yet his outward appearance was like any hardened soldier. He was holding back on both fronts, emotionally and physically; one causing the other no doubt. She wondered if a pain like hers held him back, held him from reaching out to others and even then causing him to hesitate when striking down enemies.

There rose a tiny smile of interest on her lips as she left the room. It was enough, he had seen it and he too let out a small smile; nothing great, just a tiny lift at the corner of his mouth.

She had made her appearance as she had been asked; now she could go back to her quarters and prepare for the shakedown at 08:00 the following day. The boys would no doubt carry on enjoying their evening. Even as she had spoken to Anderson she had spied laughter and gossiping across the room, both men and women.

There were female navigators, engineers and soldiers to be found in the next room as she passed to get back into the main hall. Shepard had only just realised that they had also watched her sparring with Alenko. The looks told her all she needed to know about their views about that. Most had been looking at him as though he were some kind of biotic God...then Shepard had come in and spoiled that image for them.

She rolled her eyes and nodded to a few, acknowledging them as she passed. _Well good, he was crew and so was off limits...they should know better_.


End file.
